fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Magia Błękitnookiego Smoka
Legenda głosi, że tylko jeden, rodzący się raz na tysiąc lat człowiek może osiągnąć stadium tzw. Smoczy Zabójca Bogów. Posługuje się nią Adrian Shane Opis Magia odróżniająca się od pozostałych, chociażby faktem, że nie ma w sobie nic z "zabójcy smoków".Użytkownik takowej magii może z przysłowiomym palcem w 4 literach np. Przeciąć górę. Wzrost osiągów następuję w "towarzystwie" niebieskiego ognia, otaczającego postać z każdej możliwej strony. Niesamowitej poprawie ulegają także wytrzymałość i szybkość (atak/ruch/uniki), przejśćie w ten stan jest dość "burzliwe", lecz po przejściu w ten stan wojownik staję "wyluzowany" i spokojnie analizuję sytuacje, co pozwala wyznaczyć granicę, do której może się zbliżyć w czasie "zabawy" z ew. przeciwnikiem. Ciało nie ulega żadnej zmianie, ale podlega jej moc, którą wojownik w sobię kryję, co też prowadzi do przekraczania limitów. Bywa też że pod wpływem emocji, walczący może stracić kontrolę nad sobą, wtedy staję się nielada zagrożeniem. Aura (ogień) Otoczka wokół wojownika przybiera tylko i wyłącznie kolor niebieski. Pod tym pojęciem kryje się niebieska aura. Na zewnątrz ciemna niebieska, a im bliżej ciała coraz jaśniejsza aż przy samym wojowniku - granato, wygląda jak by jej końce miały kogoś przebić. Ze wzrostem emitowanej mocy rośnie także aura. Zebraniu energii, towarzyszą także wstrząsy, peknięcia ziemi i unoszące się kamienie.Ciało nabiera delikatnej poświaty, a całemu wydarzeniu towarszyszą wyładowania elektryczne przechodzące po ciele. Zaklęcia/Ataki Specjalne używane przez Adriana Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック [Biggu Ban Atakku '] -Użytkownik prostuje rękę, skupia całą energię. w otwartej dłoni i wystrzeliwuje pocisk. Aby powstał promień, wszystkie palce muszą być złączone. przypadku kuli ,Palce powinny być w odstępach. 'Burning Attack (.Bāningu Atakku [バーニングアタック] - Wojownik korzystający z tej techniki musi wpierw wykonać szereg dość dziwny, acz nieskomplikowanych ruchów rękoma. Następnie układając przed sobą rozpostarte dłonie tak, aby palce wskazujące i kciuki obu rąk tworzyły razem romb,Pocisk wystrzelony z dłoni ma kolor żółtawy bądź błękitny, jego siła jest niezwykle destruktywna, a kształt fali zmienia się zależnie od potrzeby: na początku jest kulisty, później podłużny kanciasty bądź owalny. Teleportacja ( 瞬間移動 [Shunkan Idō] - umiejętność pozwalająca na natychmiastowe przemieszczenie się w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się wybrana przez użytkownika osoba. Eksplozja Pięści Smoka ( Ryū Ken bakuhatsu, '竜拳'爆発 ) - Technika ta polega na skumulowaniu dużej ilości energi w jednej pięści, a potem precyzyjne uderzenie przeciwnika w czuły punkt. Podczas ataku wokół atakującego tworzy się aura w postaci złotego smoka. Rōga-fū-fū-ken (' 狼牙風風拳, Rōgafūfūken') - technika typowo ofensywna, polegająca na zasypaniu przeciwnika gradem skutecznych i różnorodnych ciosów, które swoją szybkością i dzikością przypominają atak wilka i dzięki temu tworzą właśnie taką iluzję. Shishin no ken - ta technika polega na podzieleniu się na cztery równe części. Ta technika ma jedną, wielką wadę: na podzieleniu się na cztery części kopia użytkownika posiada tylko 1/4 siły Telekineza - technika polegająca na sparaliżowaniu przeciwnika, podnoszeniu przedmiotów, lub wpływaniu na świat za pomocą siły umysłu. Final Ball ' ( Fainaru Bōru',最終的なボール ) - *Po pierwsze wojownik wystawia przed siebie obie ręce zaciśnięte w pieść. *Następnie, łączy ogromną energię niewielką niebieską kule. *Kula rośnie i wojownik wystrzeliwuje ją obiema rękami Pocisk jest niezwykle silny, powoduje u przeciwnika bardzo duże obrażenia, a następstwem jego wybuchu jest ogromna chmura smogu. Megaton Punch (メガトンパンチ |''' '''Megatonpanchi) - Technika polega na szarży na przeciwnika, a następnie uderzeniu go z całej siły między oczy. Fuzja (フュージョン) [Fyūjon] - ta technika umożliwia scalenie się dwóch wojowników w jednego, za pomocą tańca. Powstała postać posiada niesamowicie zwiększoną siłę, zwielokrotnioną nawet setki razy Wygląd i charakter jest mieszany, jednak mogą dominować cechy któregoś z wojowników składowych. Oczywiście może też wymyślić własne. Fuzja trwa do momentu gdy zostaną wypowiedziane słowa " Soryūshon ( ソリューション ) " - Czyli inaczej "rozłączenie ".Jedyną wadą jest fakt, że ponownie można się scalić po upływie 60 minut. Oślepieni e (ダズル|Dazuru) - Typowa technika służąca do tego, żeby "wykupić" sobie więcej czasu, polega ona na wzlocie wojownika blisko słońca, ułożenia 2 palcy na twarzy, i wykrzyknięciu słów "Dazuru" - Czyli oślepienie. Technika ta potrafi zatrzymać przeciwnika na 2 minuty.Warunkiem powodzenia musi być słońce na niebie, albo chociażby księżyc (tylko i wyłącznie w pełni) Tenkū Pekeji-ken ' ( '天空ペケジ拳 [Tenkūpekejiken], ) - Jest to atak polegający na wyskoku wysoko powietrze i frontalnym ataku z przestworzy. Zdeterminowany wojownik wybija się wysoko w niebo, będąc już kilkaset metrów na Ziemiąrusza na przeciwnika i zadaje ostateczny cios obiema rękoma. Calamity Blast er ''' (カラミティブラスター | Sainan burasutā')- Atak polega na zebraniu energii dwoma rękami zza szyji a następnie mocnym wyrzucię rąk do przodu powodując wystrzelenie biało-fioletowej fali uderzeniowej. 'Super Uderzenie ' (スーパーストローク| '''Sūpāsutorōku') - przekształcić dłonie w taki sposób, aby tworzyły „pustą bryłę" uciętego ostrosłupa o podstawie prostokąta. Dwie z czterech ścian figury stanowią przezroczysty trójkąt, który jest jednocześnie celownikiem i działem. Przy kumulowaniu sił należy uważać, aby „nie przesadzić”, gdyż wystrzał zbyt dużej ilości energii życiowej może pozbawić użytkownika całej mocy i w rezultacie doprowadzić do śmierci - całe niebezpieczeństwo tego ataku niesie za sobą właśnie nierozważne korzystnie i brak pełnej manipulacji własnymi pokładami ki. Po zebraniu potrzebnej ilości mocy, wojownik dokładnie celuje i owa wiązka lecąc, najczęściej przyjmuje kształt sześcianu, a po spotkaniu z przeszkodą, np. z ziemią, wyżłabia w niej sześcienny otwór.używający odczuwa ogromne zmęczenie i wyczerpanie, którego poziom uwarunkowany jest predyspozycjami fizycznymi wojownika. Golden Dome Attack ''' (ヒートドームアタック | Kin'iro no dōmuatakku') - Technika Polega na utworzeniu ogromnej kuli mocy tak,aby znaleść się w jej środku,a następnie wystrelić z jej wnętrza. 'Błękitna Bariera ' (青バリア | '''Ao baria') - Technika polegająca na wytworzeniu wokół użytkownika owalnej bariery , ktora jest wstanie odpierać ataki jednak wymagana jest spora ilość energii , aby okazała się skuteczna. Krąg Furii (フュー リーのサークル| Fu~yūrī no sākuru) - Polega na wytworzeniu energetycznego pierścienia uciskającego przeciwnika, który w finałowym momencie wybucha. Lot Cesarskiego Smok a (インペリアルドラゴンの飛行 |'Inperiarudoragon no hikō') - Adrian najpierw szarżuje w stronę przeciwnika zwiększając w międzyczasie szybkość ruchu, aż w szczytowym momencie wznosi się nad ziemie i przeprowadza bezlitosne ataki na przeciwniku.Podczas ataku pojawiają się zarysy postaci.Zaklęcie zazwyczaj kończy się kopnięciem przeciwnika z pół-obrotu odrzucając go na dużą odległość. Zaklęcia łączone Eksplozja Elastycznych Pięści Smoka - Adrian i Dorian w tym samym momencie wznoszą się w powietrze, aby potem zasypać przeciwnika gradem elastycznych pięści otoczonych niebiesko-czerwonym płomieniem. Gdy wszystkie pięści wylądują na przeciwniku, powstaje wtedy przeogromna eksplozja rozrywająca oponenta na strzępy. Błekitnookie Szkarłatne Trio Smoka Płomieni - Adrian, Dorian i Luk z połączenia swoich płomieni tworzą kulę. Następnie ustawiają się tak aby utworzyć trójkąt równoramienny (stąd Trio w nazwie) i następuje typowa siatkarska " akcja na 3" - Adrian podaje do Luka, który wybija kule wysoko w powietrze, aby Dorian mógł na koniec przywalić w nią swoją Elastyczną Pięścią Płomienistego Smoka, nadając tym samym kuli odpowiednią siłę i szybkość do natarcia przeciwnika. Błękitny Taniec Szkarłatnego Smoka Płomieni - Dorian i Luk wykonując rękoma kombinacje skomplikowanych ruchów rękoma tworzą ściany ognia ( Dorian1strona,Luk-2strona) które same z siebie zadawały by przeciwnikowi sporo obrażeń, ale jak by tego było mało, to Adrian na koniec używa swojego Rōga-fū-fū-ken `a i zadaje serie wykańczających ciosów. Pochodzenie thumbPodstawowym "Filarem" całej Magii Błękitnookiego Smoka jest nic innego, jak Niebieskooki smok.Bestia ta panowała, gdy jeszcze na świecie nie było czegoś takiego jak człowiek, na lądzie panowały tylko i wyłącznie smoki. Spośród wszystkich innych, ten nie miał sobie równych, nie musiało minąć dużo czasu, żeby zaczął budzić "respekt" wśród innych, co pokazywał w trakcie walk. Aura wojownika spod magii błękitnookiego wywodzi się od niebieskiej kuli energii, której smok zawsze używał jako swojej atutowej broni do wykończenia wroga. Mijały setki lat, z czasem powstali pierwsi ludzie, lecz nie mieli oni zbytnio styczności z tą "gadziną". Po 200 latach pojawiła się pogłoska o osobie obdarzonej niezwykłym darem, ale nikt nigdy nie poznał szczegółów. Z czasem doszło do tego, że zapomniano o istnieniu Błękitnookiego i przetrwał tylko jako legenda, a teraz legenda zaczyna się na nowo. Kategoria:Magia i Umiejętności Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika DeErDaNcEr